Behind The 9 Worlds
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Di luar angkasa, terdapat sembilan dunia, yang tersebar di berbagai galaxy. Dimana kesembilan dunia itu saling berhubungan, dan dimana di kesembilan dunia itu terdapat kehidupan. Dan salah satu dari kesembilan dunia itu adalah... Bumi./"KAUUUU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENJITAK KEPALA DEWA!"/Natsu? Seorang Dewa? Dewa Natsu..? Pfft, bay the way.. Happy New Year, minna!/NaLu/ Mind to RnR!


A : Ada buronan, dalam penjara!

Kabur pergi ketemu macan

Konbanwa, minna!

Ketemu lagi dengan Himiki-chan

R : Kakek-kakek nonton kartun..

Lihat koran ga bisa bacanya!

Malah main pantun..

Cepetan mulai ceritanya!

A : Jellal dilarang nari,

Atau Erza ga bakalan suka

Saya kan datang kemari,

Untuk membawa sebuah cerita

R : Happy mancing di kali

Kecemplung jadi bau

Kalau gitu cepat mulai

Nanti kuusir baru tau

A : Hantu ga punya kepala

Saya ngakak, coy! (?)

Okey ini dia ceritanya

Silhakan membaca, enjoy!

* * *

_**Behind The 9 Worlds**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

Di luar angkasa..

Terdapat sembilan dunia, yang tersebar di berbagai galaxy..

Dimana kesembilan dunia itu saling berhubungan..

Dan dimana di kesembilan dunia itu terdapat kehidupan..

Dan salah satu dari kesembilan dunia itu adalah

.

.

.

Bumi

.

_**Behind The 9 Worlds © Himiki-chan**_

_-o0o-_

_**Warning : Jika ada kesamaan ide itu pasti hanya kebetulan, typo(s), OOC, dll, dsb, dkk.**_

Di Bumi - Pk 02.00 am

"Haah.." keluh seorang gadis berambut blonde untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Lucy.." kata seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, pa?! Papa pikir aku tidak bosan jika setiap tahun baru kita hanya bisa merayakannya dengan menonton kembang api di pesta yang dibuat Papa?!" Jelas gadis berambut blonde tersebut, Lucy, dengan panjangnya.

"..." sang Papa hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan anaknya itu sambil menoleh ke arah jendela housecar miliknya.

"Papa! Jangan ngacangin aku!" Seru Lucy emosian.

"Papa tidak ngacangin kamu, Lucy.. Papa lagi melihat kita sudah sampai dimana" jawab Papanya.

"Uuuh! Alibi.." kata Lucy dengan kata-kata bahasa gaul yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti ayahnya yang orang bangsawan.

"Eh, atau.. Jangan-jangan Papa mikirin seseorang ya?" Tanya Lucy. Yang dimaksud seseorang bagi Lucy adalah Mamanya di rumah, Layla.

Papanya itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Lucy tersenyum kemenangan karena tebakannya benar, "Cie.." kata Lucy.

Papanya seketika sweatdrop, 'Cie..? Aku kan mikirin Gray, apa dia pantas untukmu atau tidak. Jadi... Maksudmu... Aku... Yaoi dong?!' Pikir Papa Lucy dalam hati.

"Duh, teleponnya mana ya? Waah, hilang.. Apa ketinggalan di rumah ya? Aku telepon Mama deh.." gumamnya sambil mengambil handphonenya yang ternyata ada di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, Papanya Lucy itu sweatdrop, "Lucy! Yang kau pegang itu kan handphonemu!" Kata Papanya spontan. Dilanjutkan dengan Lucy yang sweatdrop sendiri, "O-owhh iya, tehee"

_(R : AUTHOR! UDAHAN BASA-BASINYA ANTARA JUDE SAMA LUCY, CEPET SAMBUNG KE CERITA! | A : #pundung# Aye..)_

#BRUUK!# Sebuah barang tiba-tiba saja tertabrak oleh mobil housecar milik Jude Heartfilia, Papa dari Lucy Heartfilia. Tapi, benarkah itu barang?

"HIE?! Apa itu..?" Tanya Lucy setengah kaget sambil berjalan melihat ke arah kaca depan mobilnya.

"Entahlah" jawab Jude Heartfilia dengan nada super santai, beda sekali dengan supir sang pengendara yang shock setengah mati.

Tidak tunggu-tunggu, Lucy yang sifatnya super kepo langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan melihat ke arah sosok yang tadi dipikir barang di depannya.

"Orang..? Yaah, sayang sekali.." gumam seorang gadis pendek berambut biru dengan bando jingga dari dalam mobil.

"Eh, Levy-chan.. Kau sudah bangun..?" Tanya Lucy yang tidak jadi menghampiri sosok itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun jika ada bunyi sekencang itu.." jawab Levy.

"HOY! KAU YANG BERAMBUT KUNING, DIMANA INI?! TEMPAT APA INI?!" Teriak sosok itu dengan kencang, yang membuat sang supir yang sedang menyetir pingsan seketika.

"E-to.. Sebelumnya, kau tidak apa-apa..? Siapa namamu..?" Tanya Lucy pada sosok berambut pinky yang terlihat jelas sangat tidak apa-apa itu.

"OY, KUNING NGAMBANG! JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKU! AKU DIMANA?!" teriak sosok itu yang sukses membuat telinga Lucy congek.

"ITTAI YO!" Jerit Lucy berusaha menutupi kedua telinganya, sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya menjitak kepala Natsu, "Hoy! Jangan berteriak, bodoh!" Seru Lucy menahan amarahnya.

Jude dan Levy menatap keduanya dalam bingung.

"KAUUUU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENJITAK KEPALA DEWA!" Teriak Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menunjuk Lucy yang memundurkan dirinya hingga tersandung batu dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

Emosi Lucy lenyap karena dikalahkan oleh rasa bingungnya, "Maaf, anda ini siapa ya?" Tanya Lucy, seakan-akan yakin jika otaknya bisa menuliskan kata-kata, mungkin yang akan tertulis hanyalah tanda tanya besar.

"AKU TANYA SEKALI LAGI, DIMANA AKU-" belum selesai sosok berambut pinky itu bicara, sebuah suntikan bius berhasil mengenai leher belakangnya.

"Jepang" jawab Lucy asal, bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya Natsu ke tanah. Eits! Bukan tanah deh, tapi pangkuan Lucy.

"Hey, Levy-chan.. Kau membiusnya?" tanya Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Levy.

"Dia membuatku takut dengan teriakannya, ya sudah langsung ku bius" jawab Levy yang terlalu jujur itu.

"Err.. Baiklah, bantu aku bawa masuk mahluk pinky ini ke dalam.." kata Lucy, yang dengan cepat segera di tanggapi oleh Papanya.

Di dalam mobil...

"Sebenarnya, siapa mahluk ini? Kenapa dia menyebut dirinya dewa..?" tanya Lucy super bingung, sambil menatap wajah Natsu yang pas-pasan. _#DIBANTAI NATSU#_

"Entah" jawab Levy, 'Tapi wajahnya ganteng juga' bisik Levy di telinga Lucy sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Lucy yang memang dari tadi sedang memperhatikan wajah Natsu otomatis mengeluarkan semburat merah, alias blushing.

"Yah, setidaknya kau harus langsung cepat-cepat memutuskan Gray detik ini juga" ujar Levy.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan sosok stripper itu, Levy-chan!" protes Lucy yang ditanggapi oleh tawa kecil Levy.

"Naah..! Sepertinya dia sebentar lagi bangun" kata Lucy yang melihat tangan dan mata Natsu sedikit bergerak.

Mata Natsu terbuka, "DIMANA AKU?!" teriak Natsu, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Err.. Pa, kurasa setelah ini Papa harus mengantarkan aku ke PHP" kata Lucy depresi.

"WOY, JAW-" belum selesai teriak Natsu kembali meledak, Lucy memotongnya, "Tenang hoy! Bisakah anda berbicara dengan sopan..? Sabar sedikit gitu.." kata Lucy sedikit cemberut dan terpusing-pusing.

Lalu Lucy menghela napas, "Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Lucy pelan.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, Dewa Api! Anak dari Dewa Igneel! Dewa terhebat sepanjang masa!" jawab sosok berambut pinky itu dengan sombong yang sukses membuat Lucy, Levy, dan Jude terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf, anda manusia atau bukan..?" tanya Lucy meneliti kejiwaan sosok berambut pinky yang kita ketahui bernama Natsu Dragneel itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU DEWA!" teriak Natsu yang membuat Lucy menahan amarahnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan, sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"ITTAI YO!" Jerit Natsu layaknya banci.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, bodoh! Dan lagipula.. Kau bilang kau dewa, masa ada dewa kesakitan kalau dijitak!" protes Lucy.

"Jitakanmu mematikan.." gumam Natsu yang membuat kesabaran Lucy terbakar habis. Bagaimana bisa sosok yang baru dikenalnya ini, yang bahkan belum mengenal dirinya sudah berbicara tidak sopan macam ini?

"Sabar Lu-chan.." kata Levy berusaha memisahkan Lucy dari Natsu.

Jude mengambilkan minuman, lalu memberikannya pada Natsu dan Lucy, "Naah, sudah baikan?" tanya Jude yang disertai anggukan pelan Lucy.

"Emmm, enaknya.. aku ketagihan.." kata Natsu.

"Ini hanya air putih, bodoh! Kau ingin membuat para readers berpikir bahwa ini adalah alkohol, hah?!" tanya Lucy sedikit membentak.

"Owh, ternyata cerita ini ada yang baca juga..?" tanya Natsu super polos yang sukses membuat Author pundung, "YOSH! Halo readers~" sapa Natsu sambil menampakan grinsnya ke arah readers. Lalu sunyi. _(Natsu : Biasanya ada efek 'Kyaa~' | A : Err, sayangnya tidak ada yang berfangrils denganmu, Natsu. Okey, lanjut ke cerita!)_

"Oh ya, di dunia ini sudah tanggal berapa..?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap Lucy.

"31 Desember" jawab Levy yang membuat Natsu melongo kebingungan.

"Eto, maksudnya akhir tahun..." sambung Lucy yang perkataannya mulai bisa dimengerti oleh Natsu dengan durasi pemikiran selama 5 menit.

"Akhir tahun ya, malam ini pasti akan ada perayaannya kan?" tanya Natsu mulai bersemangat.

"Ya" jawab Lucy.

"YOSH! MAKANAN!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy terdiam, "Oh ya... Jadi kau benar-benar dari dunia dewa..?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak percaya padaku, Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil mengeluarkan api di kedua telapak tangannya.

Lucy menatap kagum kepada api yang keluar dari telapak tangan Natsu. Ingat! Kagum pada api yang keluar! Bukan pada Natsunya!

"Bagaimana Luce Heartilfeel?" tanya Natsu dengan senyum sombongnya yang benar-benar membuat Lucy ilfeel.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! Bodoh..! Bagaimana bisa kau mengganti namaku sejauh itu?!" bentak Lucy sedikit kesal, "Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu namaku? Hohoho! Tenyata aku terkenal tidak hanya di bumi saja ya, bahkan di dunia dewapun aku terkenal" kini giliran Lucy yang menampilkan senyum sombongnya.

Levy yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop, "Sejak kapan Lu-chan terkenal..?" gumam Levy sangat pelan, tidak bisa di dengar Lucy tapi sangat jelas untuk di dengar Natsu.

"Tidak juga, aku melihat dari lebel pena itu" kata Natsu sambil menunjuk pena yang Lucy pegang.

"HIE?! Pena sekecil ini.. Kau dapat melihat namaku secepat itu? Matamu tajam sekali, dewa pinky" kata Lucy.

"Hoho! Tentu saja, aku kan anak dari Dewa Igneel. Dan.. AKU BUKAN DEWA PINKY!" protes Natsu.

"H-hoaamm.. Baiklah, Dewa Natsu.." kata Lucy sambil geli sendiri memanggil Natsu dengan tambahan dewa. Seakan-akan panggilan dewa itu tidak cocok untuk sosok aneh di depannya. _(Natsu : HEY!)_

"Kalau kau mau, panggil saja aku Natsu!" kata Natsu yang kali ini menampakan senyuman manisnya di depan Lucy.

*DEG!* jantung Lucy mulai berdetak di tengah-tengah kengantukannya, "Ha'i, Natsu.." kata Lucy ikut tersenyum manis ke arah Natsu, seakan-akan melupakan rasa dendam dan kesalnya yang dari tadi ia pikul. Mata karamelnya seakan-akan berpautan dengan mata onyx Natsu yang indah. Senyuman manis terukir di kedua wajah mereka. Wajah mereka mulai semakin mendekat, semakin dekat dan- Eits! Readers, jangan terlalu senang.. Mereka baru ketemu kok, jangan langsung ke bagian romance and kissu dulu, tehee!_ #Uuuuh..!_

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan- BRUUK! Seketika Lucy ambruk jatuh ke pangkuan Natsu yang menatapnya dalam kebingungan.

"Tenang saja, ia hanya kelelahan.. Memang sudah biasa kok jika ia tertidur tiba-tiba.." kata Jude yang berhasil menenangkan kepanikan Natsu yang baru saja akan muncul.

Ehem! Jude, kau cukup peka ya pada Natsu! Yaoi desu~ _#DIKEMPLANG READERS!#_

"H-hoam.. Ya ampun, masih jam 2 pagi..? Oyasuminasai" ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah kasur kecilnya dan tertidur.

Yup, di housecar Lucy ini juga terdapat tempat tidur kecil yang cukup untuk dijadikan wilayah tidur bagi mereka. Ya namanya juga housecar.. Kan sekaligus tempat tinggal.

* * *

_-SKIP TIME-_

* * *

Bumi - Pk 11.00 am

"H-hoaaam~ Ohayou.." kata Lucy yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou Lu-chan" kata Levy.

"Yo, Luce!" Kata Natsu, "Kau tidur lama sekali.." lanjut Natsu yang ditanggapi dengan death-glare rendahan dari Lucy.

"Aku kan tidurnya jam 2, bodoh!" Balas Lucy kesal.

"Apa manusia perlu tidur selama 9 jam? Lama sekali.." gumam Natsu.

"Memang kau tidur berapa jam hah?! Tu-tunggu.. tunggu.. Dari mana kau tahu perputaran jam di bumi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Maksudnya?" Tampak jelas dari wajah polosnya, Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Ya.. Darimana kau tau kalau aku tidur 9 jam, lalu darimana kau tau lama atau cepatnya?" Tanya Lucy, sang ilmuwan ini dengan penasaran.

"Huh? Aku tidak tau.. Aku hanya merasa bosan, lalu kupikir kau sangat lama. Lagipula yang memberitahu tentang 9 jam itu Levy" jawab Natsu dengan tampang polosnya.

'Aih.. sudah kuduga' batin Lucy.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai" kata supir tersebut.

"YOSH! Luce, kok kerajaan-kerajaan disini aneh-aneh semua sih?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menaikan alisnya heran, "kerjaan-kerajaan?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Yup, kerajaannya sangat banyak.. Kecil-kecil lagi.. Nyahaha! Apa ini hanya arena contoh kerajaan untuk latihan membakar?" tanya Natsu bersemangat.

"Bukan Natsu, ini semua namanya rumah. Tempat untuk tinggal. Dan tidak ada kerajaan di muka bumi ini. Dulu sih ada.." jawab Lucy sambil berjalan turun dari housecarnya.

"Soukka, aku ingin makan!" Kata Natsu yang kata-katanya sama sekali tidak nyambung itu.

"Err, baiklah.. Kalau begitu ayo masuk" kata Lucy.

"Lucy-hime! Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Bagaimana liburannya?" Tanya sosok berambut jingga, mukanya seperti singa jelek, yang entah kenapa banyak fangirlsnya, padahal gombalnya modus! #DIBANTAI LOKI#

"Yaah, seperti biasa, Loki" jawab Lucy.

"Hmm, Lucy-hime! Siapa laki-laki pinky di belakangmu itu?! Pacarmu?! Kenapa kamu mau pacaran sama manusia ga jelas kayak gitu!" Protes Loki mendeath-glare Natsu yang sama sekali tidak merespon omongan Loki, mungkin todak mengerti.

"Ukh! Loki, itu bukan pacarku! Kenapa sih setiap aku bawa laki-laki ke rumah, kau selalu bilang kalau itu pacarku?! Jangankan laki-laki, waktu pertama kali aku bawa Levy-chan ke rumah saja kau berpikir bajwa Levy-chan yurianku, apa maksudmu HAH?!" bentak Lucy panjang lebar.

Loki terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, gomennasai Lucy-hime! Aku pergi dulu" kata Loki pergi sambil melirik tajam Natsu melalui ekor matanya.

#DBUAK!# Loki menabrak dinding, "I-ittai!" Katanya.

Lucy sweatdrop, "Makanya kalau jalan lihat depan! Bukan lihat Natsu! Oh, atau jangan-jangan kamu sekarang sudah ga sering sama fangirlsmu karena kamu sukanya sama cowok ya?" Tanya Lucy menyeringai licik.

"EH! Hime! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu, aku meninggalkan fangirlsku karena Lucy-hime tau!" Kata Loki yang masih sempat-sempat aja ngegombal.

"Sudah, pergi sana!" Usir Lucy.

'Kejamnya~' batin Loki sambil ngacir pergi.

"Ah, Aries! Tolong masakan semua steak yang ada di kulkas ya!" Kata Lucy.

"Maaf. Ehh..? Maaf. Tidak biasanya Lucy-san, maaf. Makan steak..?" Tanya Aries penuh dengan kata maaf, waah.. kamu banyak dosa, Aries! #PLANG!#

Lucy menggeleng, "Bukan untukku, tapi untuk seorang tamu.." kata Lucy.

"Maaf. Baiklah, Lucy-san. Maaf" kata Aries.

Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Aries yang demen banget ngomong maaf. Tak usah berpikir-pikir lagi, mari kita menuju ruang makan.

"Lucy, ayo duduk" kata Jude sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

"Iya, pa" jawab Lucy.

"Ne, Luce.. Apa di sini kau juga memasak daging paus terbang?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy sweatdrop, "Hah? Paus terbang..?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yap, ada tidak?" Tanya Natsu.

"Umm, sayangnya tidak ada binatang macam itu disini, Natsu.." jawab Lucy.

"Lalu kita makan apa dong..?" Tanya Natsu.

"Steak daging sapi, nah! Itu sudah datang!" Kata Lucy sambil melihat ke arah Aries yang membawa steak di atas tempayan.

"Loh? Cuman satu?" Tanya Lucy pada Aries, "Eh? S-semuanya, Lucy-san..?" Tanya Aries.

"Iya, kan kubilang semuanya.." kata Lucy.

"Ah, baiklah!" Kata Aries sambil menaruh steaknya di atas meja, lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Nih, satu dulu.. Nanti baru tambah lagi" kata Lucy sambil memberikan setak tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu semenit, satu daging steak itu terlahap habis oleh Natsu. Lucy terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Levy sedikit terkejut, lalu kembali lagi membaca bukunya. Jude hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Ah, err.. baiklah, sambil menunggu, aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu.." kata Lucy.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Darimana kau tau bahasa dunia kami?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huh? Aku? Entahlah, Luce.. Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Natsu yang membuat Lucy hopeless.

'Sudah kuduga.. Percuma saja bertanya pada orang sepertinya' batin Lucy.

"Makanan datang!"

* * *

_-SKIP TIME-_

* * *

Makan telah selesai, namun Natsu yang telah menghabiskan banyak steak di rumah Lucy belum juga kenyang, "Luce.. Apa tidak ada makanan lain?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Natsu.." jawab Lucy.

Natsu menghela napas, "Dapurnya dimana?" tanya Natsu.

"HE?! Mau ngapain?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Sudah, tunjukan saja dimana" kata Natsu.

Lucy yang penasaranpun akhirnya menuntun Natsu ke dapur, "WHOA! NYAHAHA! Api~" ujarnya tak waras sanbil berjalan mendekati kopor yang menyala, lalu menghisap api kompor tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, Lucy kembali dibuat bingung, 'Memakan api..?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, ayo keluar dari dapur" kata Lucy.

"YOSH! I'M FIRED UP!" Teriak Natsu.

"Natsu! Sudah kubilang, jangan berteriak!" Seru Lucy mendeath glare Natsu.

"A-aye~ Luce menyeramkan, seperti Dewi Erza~" kata Natsu.

"Huh! Siapa lagi tuh Dewi Erza, kenal aja nggak" kata Lucy manyun.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing berwarna biru terbang dari pintu ke arah Natsu, "Huweee! Natsu! Manusia-manusia di luar sana menganggapku aneh!" Rengek kucing itu mendarat di depan Natsu.

"Kucing warnanya biru? Bisa bicara? Bisa terbang?" Tanya Lucy menatap kucing itu aneh.

"Huwaaaah! Natsu! Tolong aku, manusia berambut pirang itu menatapku aneh!" Kata kucing biru tersebut bersembunyi di balik Natsu.

Lucy dan Natsu sweatdrop, "Yo, Happy.. Tak usah takut, dia Luce.. Temanku" kata Natsu sambil memberikan grinsnya kepada kucing manis yang ternyata bernama Happy itu.

"Tepatnya Lucy" kata Lucy membenarkan kata-kata Natsu.

"Ayeeee Lushiiiiii!" Kata Happy, "Manusia yang baik~" gumam Happy.

"Hah? Apa..? Manusia? Ini Bumi?!" Tanya Natsu.

Hapapy menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Jadi daritadi kau tidak sadar, Natsuuu..?" Tanya Happy.

Natsu hanya menggeleng. Sementara Lucy hanya speechles, masa kucing sama tuannya pinteran kucingnya?

'Padahal dari tadi aku sudah nanya apa dia manusia atau bukan.. Masa tidak nyadar juga sih? Dasar tidak peka!' Batin Lucy dalam hati.

"Hufft, salahku tidak serius saat belajar tentang kesembilan dunia.." kata Natsu.

"Eh? Kesembilan dunia..?" Tanya Lucy, "Aku pernah dengar tentang itu.. Tapi kupikir itu hanya dongeng" lanjut Lucy.

"Tidak, itu nyata" kata Natsu.

"Aye!" Sahut Happy.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat teramat, Lucy meminta untuk dijelaskan, "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku mengenai kesembilan dunia itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huh..?" kata Natsu sambil melirik ke arah Happy, lalu kembali melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Bisa saja" jawab Natsu.

"Lucy-hime" kata Loki tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah! Loki, kebetulan sekali!" Kata Lucy.

"Huh? Kebetulan apa, Lucy-hime..?" tanya Loki bingung.

"Nah! Loki, ada kertas?" Tanya Lucy balik.

"Tentu saja ada, hime~" jawab Loki.

"Mana?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Err, bentar.. Cari dulu.." kata Loki ngacir keluar ruangan, yang ditanggapi dengan sweatdopan Lucy, "Tadi katanya ada, sekarang cari dulu.. Huh!" Kata Lucy mendengsul kesal.

"Kertasnya bentuk apa, hime?!" Tanya Loki dari luar ruangan.

"Ya memang adanya apa?" Tanya Lucy balik.

"Kertas bentuk kertas, nih!" Kata Loki sambil membuka pintu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Lucy menghela napas kesal, "Ya kertas memang betuknya begitu, bodoh! Maksudnya ukurannya!" Kata Lucy setengah membentak.

"Ohh, maaf Lucy-hime.." kata Loki sambil memberikan kertas itu ke tangan Lucy.

'HUH! Ternyata Loki tidak lulus SMA hingga kerja disini bukan hanya karena kebanyakan pacaran ya! Memang dari awalnya sudah bodoh itu mah!' Batin Lucy.

"Luce.. lama sekali.." kata Natsu.

"Ah, iya..! Ini Natsu" kata Lucy sambil menaruh kertas tersebut di atas meja, persis didepan Natsu.

"Ini bulpennya" sambung Lucy.

*Ctak! Ctek! Ctak! Ctek!* "Luce! Kok ga nyala-nyala sih, Luce?!" Tanya Natsu sambil terus menerus menulis dengan pena itu.

Lagi-lagi Lucy menghela napas. Tadi Loki, sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan Natsu yang sifat bodohnya hampir sama dengan Loki, blutlernya itu.

"Diklick atasnya Natsu.." kata Lucy yang menunggu Natsu untuk menggunakan bulpennya. Tak menunggu lama, Lucy yang sudah berpikir bahwa Natsu tidak akan mengerti itu segera mengambil bulpen ditangan Natsu, menyalakannya, lalu mengembalikannua pada Natsu.

Sedangkan yang menerima bulpen hanya kebingungan, lalu menatap kertas di depannya, "Kata ayahku, di luar angkasa ini terdapat 9 dunia. Dimana hanya kesembilan dunia itu yang memiliki kehidupan resmi diantara dunia-dunia lainnya" jelas Natsu segera menggambarkan 9 belah dunia yang terpisah-pisah. Yup, gambarnya memang berantakan.. Tapi cukuplah untuk dimengerti seseorang sepintar Lucy.

"Lalu?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu melanjutkan, "Ini adalah Fiore, dunia sihir. Tempat para dewa berkumpul. Dan aku.. tinggal disini.." Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah dunia paling atas, "begitulah kata ayahku 3 tahun yang lalu, pagi hari saat matahari terbit" kata Natsu yang membuat Lucy jawdrop.

'Sampai waktu-waktunya dia hafal..?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Dan ini..." lanjut Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah dunia yang jauh dari dunianya tersebut, "adalah bumi, tempatmu tinggal Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil menampakan grinsnya, "Begitulah kata ayahku"

Lucy menyipitkan matanya kesal, 'Kenapa ia selalu menggunakan kalimat begitulah kata ayahku di akhir penjelasannya, hah?' Batinnya.

"Kau kenapa Luce? Kok matamu berubah jadi kecil..?" Tanya Natsu, yang membuat Lucy sweatdrop, "Sudah, lanjutkan saja Natsu.." jawabnya sinis disambung jawdrop.

_(Lucy : Author! Aku kok kayaknya jadi kebanyakan sweatdrop-jawdrop mulu sih?!" | A : Eh iya ya? Hehe.. gomen-gomen..)_

"Oh ya.. Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Loh, kan kau yang membawaku kesini, Luce.." jawab Natsu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Maksudnya.. ke dunia ini.. Natsu.. Baka.." kata Lucy kesal.

"Ohh.." ujarnya lalu berpikir.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

#BLETAK!# "I-ittai, Luce! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, bodoh!" seru Lucy.

"A-aye.. Apa pertanyaannya tadi?" Tanya Natsu yang sukses membangkitkan emosi Lucy.

Dengan jurus super sabar yang diajarkan Mamanya, ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di dunia ini, Natsu..?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku.. kabur.. dari istana.." kata Natsu.

"HIEH?!" Tanya Lucy bingung, "Kau kabur? Bukankah dari tadi kau membanggakan ayahmu itu? Lalu kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak.. Ayahku, Igneel, telah lama pergi.. Selama ini Fiore tak dipimpin. Keadaannya kacau, rakyat sangat menginginkan seorang raja. Tapi katanya kami semua.. aku, Zeref, dan Jellal belum cukup umur. Sedangkan Erza memilih bertapa dan Wendy masih terlalu kecil. Apalagi mereka kan wanita" terang Natsu.

"Itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" Kata Lucy.

"A-aye.. Sekarang, kerajaan dipegang oleh Zeref.. Maka itu aku kabur asal ke dunia manapun yang bisa melindungiku. Tapi ya, sumber kehidupan terbanyak hanya di bumi" lanjutnya.

"Zeref? Err.. kalau tidak salah, Zeref itu Dewa Kegelapan ya?" tanya Lucy, "Persis seperti yang ada di buku cerita anak-anak" lanjutnya bergumam kecil.

"Umh, dia.. adikku.." jawab Natsu polos, yang membuat Lucy mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Adikmu? Lalu kenapa dia memiliki sihir kegelapan? Siapa yang mengajarinya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dia bukan benar-benar adikku.. Dia mendapatkannya dari dunia ini, Kx666x, alias dunia setan.." ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah dunia yang tak jauh dari Bumi.

"Hieh?! Dunia setan.. Segitu dekatnyakah dengan bumi?!" seru Lucy sedikit tersentak.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Tapi bukankah sampai sekarang para setan masih belum memasuki Bumi..?" Tanya Natsu.

"I-iya juga sih, ya sudah lanjutkan.." kata Lucy, sebenarnya sih ia ingin brrtanya kenapa para setan tidak bisa memasuki Bumi, tapi karena sudah kenuru ketakutan makanya ia tidak jadi.

"Nah, kekuatan Zeref bergabung dengan kekuatan yang diajarkan ayah.. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia semakin kuat. Dan selama ini.. Ia telah menipu aku, Jellal, Erza, dan Wendy tentang sihirnya" jelas Natsu.

"Jadi.. kau.. kabur.. karena.. Zeref?! Kau bilang kau mencari tempat yang aman.. Artinya kau bersembunyi darinya dong?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu terdiam, memproses kata-kata Lucy di otak kecilnya, "Mungkin begitu, Luce.." jawabnya.

"Ne.. kau kakak dari mereka kan? Kakak dari Jellal.. Erza.. Wendy.. Dan bahkan Zeref.. Seharusnya kamu bisa mengatur dirimu Natsu. Tunjukan kepada mereka kalau kau pantas memimpin" kata Lucy sambil menatap lurus mata onyx Natsu.

"Huh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku kakak dari Zeref, Luce?" Tanya Natsu super polos.

Lucy menghela napas hopeless, "Tadi kau yang bilang, bodoh! Ya sudah.. Lanjutkan" kata Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik garis kedelapan dunia itu, minus Bumi, "Kedelapan dunia ini.. saling bertarung memperebutkan bagian. Dan Zeref ingin menguasai semuanya. Bahkan jika bisa, Bumipun akan ia kuasai juga" kata Natsu.

Lucy melongo sebentar melihat tarik-garis Natsu yang super berantakan, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kesembilan dunia ini berhubungan kan?! Lalu kenapa jika kedelapan dunia ini bertarung, Bumi tidak tau apa-apa, Hah?!" Terlihat jelas dari matanya, bahwa Lucy kecewa.

"Karena.. Tidak semua mahluk bisa memasuki bumi. Sebab bumi dijaga" kata Natsu.

"Dijaga..? Oleh siapa..?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan DIA, Sang Pencipta Alam Semesta.." kata Natsu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya, 'K-kami-sama..? Arigatou..' batinnya setengah terharu. Yep, bayangkan saja jika seandainya Bumi ikut bertempur dengan kedelapan dunia itu. Bisa terjadi kehancuran besar kan? Apalagi pelajaran sejarah bisa tambah susah karena ada pelajaran tentang perang antar dunia..

"Err, Luce?" Tanya Natsu membangunkan lamunan Lucy.

"Eh! I-ya..? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Happy terbang melewati kepala Natsu, "Natsuu, sudah kubilabg kalau manusia ini aneh.." kata Happy berbisik dengan nada kencang.

#BUAK!# Selamat, Happy! Nada mendapatkan Lucy Kick terbaik!

"AYEEE!" Jerit Happy.

"Hah.. baiklah, lanjutkan Natsu.." kata Lucy.

Natsu, "Emm, Luce.. kau tahu, Zeref bisa segera menemukanku.." kata Natsu, "Kemana lagi aku bisa melarikan diri, Luce..?" Tanyanya.

Lucy menghela napas, "Natsu.. masalah itu harus dihadapi, bukan dihindari! Lagipula.. coba pikirkan, bagaimana jadinya jika ayahmu tau kau kabur ke Bumi karena menghindar dari Zeref? Lalu apa kau tidak percaya pada kekuatan yang diberikan ayahmu? Jangan lari hanya karena emosional.." Jelas Lucy yang kelihatannya seperti anak kabur dari rumah yang sudah berpengalaman #GUBRAK!#

"Aye, arigatou.. Luce.." ujarnya yang lagi-lagi menampakan grinsnya.

Lucy menoleh ke arah jam dinding, "Heh?! Jam 2 siang?! Waktu rasanya cepat sekali.." kata Lucy.

"Aye! Lushiiii, sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Happy terbang ke arah Lucy, "Bagi ikan dong.." ujar Happy menunjukan kitty-eyes nya.

Lucy terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan membrrikan Happy sepotong ikan segar.

"Aye! Arigatou!" Kata Happy segera mengunyah ikannya tersebut.

"Luce.." kata Natsu.

"Ya?" Tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jika seandainya aku pergi dari sini.. Jika seandainya aku kembali ke duniaku.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa.. kau mau menunggu sampai aku kembali?" Tanya Natsu.

Seketika senyum riang yang tertampang di wajah Lucy meluntur, "A-aku.." ia mrnunduk pelan, "Aku akan terus mencarimu, Natsu.. Meningat dan menunggumu disini.." jawab Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum, "Arigatou... Luce..."

* * *

_-SKIP TIME-_

* * *

Siang telah berganti malam, rumah Lucy telah berganti menjadi penuh dengan hiasan dan lampu-lampu. Tak lupa petasan tahun baruan yang terjejer di atas rumah Lucy. Atap rumah Lucy berbetuk persegi, sehingga ia dapat melepaskan petasannya dari atas sana. Tak hanya itu, sebuah pesta telah terjejer rapi di atas sana. Berbagai macam makanan, terutama jagung bakar dan sate telah tersedia di sana.

"Hoho.. sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya kalau kau Dewa Api.. Tapi kau pantas mendapat julukan itu.." gurau Ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia, ditengah kemabukannya.

Yaps, jika kalian mau tau, baru saja Natsu membantu Jude mengangkat-ngangkat meja untuk dipindahkan ke atap sini. Dan tentu saja itu hal yang mudah bagi seorang dewa api seperti Natsu.

"Yosh, arigatou!" Ucap Natsu dengan cepat segera pergi ke arah tempat makanan.

"Hoho..! Ambilah sesukamu, nak.." kata Jude.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, satu bakul ia tuangkan ke piringnya. Para tamu undangan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Namun, ya sudah lah..

"H-hey.. Hey.. Pa! Papa mabuk lagi, huh?!" Tanya Lucy berkacak pinggang kesal.

#DUAR!# Sebuah cahaya meledak di udara, yang di yakini orang-orang sebagai petasan jenis baru, termasuk oleh Papa Lucy, Jude.

"Ne, Lucy.. Natsu.. Lihat orang bodoh itu.. Padahal tahun baru masih 1 jam lagi.." kata Jude pada Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang memakan hidangan pesta.

*CRAK!* piring di tangan Natsu seketika jatuh dan pecah, "Itu bukan petasan!" Katanya cepat lalu segera mrloncat kebawah melalui jendela.

"HIE?! NATSU!" Teriak Lucy.

"Eh.. Lucy, tadi Natsu bilang apa?" Tanya Jude.

"Dia bilang, itu bukan petasan!" Jawabnya pada ayahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk menemui Natsu.

"Natsuuuu!" Seru Lucy.

"Luce..?" Tanya Natsu berhenti berlari dan menengok ke belakang.

"Hah.. Hah.. Natsu, hah.. Ada apa dengan cahaya itu..?" Tanya Lucy sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Tadi itu.. sihir Zeref.. Ia menggabungkannya dengan sihir api ayah.." jawab Natsu.

"Z-zeref..?! B-bagaimana bisa?! Kau bilang Bumi terjaga! Bagaimana Zeref bisa memasuki Bumi ini?! Hey! Natsu!" Seru Lucy depresi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luce.." jawab Natsu.

"Hoo~ Dragneel" ujar seseorang yang berhasil membuat jantung Lucy berdetak kencang.

Natsu dan Lucy mrnghadap ke belakang, menemukan seseorang dengan pakaian hitamnya, dan mata merahnya yang bergaris-garis seperti lolipop #Ha?!

"Zereeeff.." geram Natsu menahan amarah, kedu tangannya mengepal kuat, sedangkan Lucy mengedipkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ada apa Dragneel? Masih berusaha untuk kabur?" Tanya Zeref dengan smile evilnya.

"Tch, kusso..!" Serunya kesal.

"Hmm, kulihat sifatmu sedikit berubah, dragneel.. Ada apa denganmu, eh? Apa gara-gara wanita ini..?" Tanya Zeref yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Lucy dan menariknya.

"K-KYAAAA!" Jerit Lucy.

"ZEREEEF! KARYU NO HOKO!" Seru Natsu menyerang Zeref.

Namun dengan cepat dihindari oleh Zeref, "Kau pikir aku takut dengan magicmu yang lemah itu, hah..?" Tanya Zeref.

"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI!" Seru Natsu sambil meloncat dan menyerang Zeref.

*wuusssh* Tiba-tiba saja tangan Zeref terbuka, menerima dan menghisap energi dari sihir Natsu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku, dragneel.." kata Zeref sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Kau tidak sekuat ayahku!" Seru Natsu, "Dan kau juga Dragneel! Keluarga kami!" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak. Tidak langsung berteriak-teriak menyuarakan egonya seperti dulu. Dan kini perkataannya terlihat lebih dilikir dulu, daripada sebelumnya.

Zeref terkekeh jahat, "Kau berubah.." kata Zeref.

"Berhenti berkata jika aku berubah, kalau kau sendiri juga berubah segini jauhnya!" kata Natsu menatap tajam ke qrah Zeref.

"Oh, kau menantangku ya..?" Tanyanya yang seketika mengeluarkan sihir hitam dari kedua tangannya.

"Dark Magic : Kuroi Geijutsu!" Seru Zeref.

#DUAAAAR!# Sihir tersebut meledak mengenai tubuh Natsu. Lucy yang melihat kejadian tak biasa baginya itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Zeref tertawa jahat, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang diselimuti api hitam.

"Masih mau bertarung, dragneel lemah?" Tanyanya mrngambil ancang-ancang.

Natsu yang badannya jelas terluka parah masih saja berusaha berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari asap-asap lrdakan tersebut, sambil menatap marah pada Zeref, "APA MAUMU?!" Teriaknya tak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak minta apa-apa. Aku kesini hanya ingin membawamu kembali, Dragneel.." Kata Zeref sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Zeref, aku tau ada maksud lain darimu.." kata Natsu menatap tajam Zeref.

"Oh, kulihat sekarang kau lebih pintar dari sebelumnya, ne..?" Kata Zeref tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau segitu inginnya menguasai kesembilan dunia, Zeref?!" Tanya Natsu setengah berteriak.

"Eh..? Bukankah itu menyenangkan jika semua dunia hancur, dan menjadi milik kita? Seharusnya kau senang kan.. Apalagi jika dunia Kx666x musnah" kata Zeref.

"Tidak" jawab Natsu, "Kesembilan dunia ini saling berhubungan.. sekalipun ada satu dunia yang jahat, dunia itu tidak boleh dimusnahkan.. Tidak boleh ada mahluk yang tersingkir" kata Natsu.

"Oh, bijaksana sekal kata-katamu itu, ne..?" Tanya Zeref, "Terserah padamu saja, dragneel" lanjutnya.

"Kau bukan raja dunia kami! Ayah yang harusnya memilih!" Seru Natsu.

"Haha! Igneel..? Lucu sekali jalan pikirmu, dragneel! Igneel sudah pergi 7 tahun lamanya.. Lagipula, rakyat sendiri kan yang menginginkan pemimpin dunia kita?" tanya Zeref.

"Ya, tapi bukan untuk orang sepertimu!" seru Natsu menahan amarahnya.

"Terserah padamu, dragneel.." jawab Zeref, "Jadi sekarang kembalilah dan akuilah aku sebagai rajamu. Maka semuanya akan selesai" lanjut Zeref.

"AKU LEBIH BAIK TINGGAL DISINI DARIPADA MENGIKUTIMU!" Teriak Natsu.

"Oh, begitu..? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh gadis yang sangat kau cintai ini.." kata Zeref menyeringai licik ke arah Lucy yang sudah merinding.

"Kusso..!" Seru Natsu, "Karyu no hoko..!" Natsu berusaha menyerang Zeref. Namun percuma, tenaganya sudah habis terhisap Zeref. Serangannya hanya dianggap angin lewat olehnya.

"Masih mau bertarung, eh? Death orb!" Balas Zeref melemparkan sihir hitamnya ke arah Natsu.

"Arrghh..!" Kata Natsu berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat luka parah yang diterimanya.

Seakan-akan tahu tidak ada lagi yang dapat Natsu lakukan dengan keadaannya sekarang, Zeref dengan tegas mengancamnya, "Jadi.. kau pilih kembali.. atau gadis yang kau cintai itu terbunuh..?" Kata Zeref menyeringai licik sambil melirik tajam kearah Natsu dan Lucy secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali.." kata Natsu berpasrah, namun dalam hatinya ia yakin bahwa Lucy akan menunggunya hingga kembali.

"Hmm, pilihan yang bagus.. dragneel.." kata Zeref tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Berikankanlah aku waktu sebentar untuk berbicara dengan Luce" kata Natsu sambil menatap tajam kearah Zeref.

"Terserah padamu, dragneel..." kata Zeref sambil berjalan membelakangi Natsu dan Lucy.

"N-natsu..?" Tanya Lucy.

"Luce.. kau sudah berjanji untuk menungguku kan?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatap mata karamel Lucy yang berkaca-kaca.

Lucy mengangguk pelan, "Natsu.. berjanjilah.. kau akan kembali.." kata Lucy menatap mata onyx Natsu dengan mata karamelnya yang telah dibasahi air matanya.

Natsu tersenyum, "Tentu saja.. Kau berjanji akan kembali.. Untukmu, Luce.." kata Natsu sambil menghapus air mata yang perlahan-lahan mulai turun membasahi pipi Lucy.

"Hiks.. Arigatou, Natsu.." kata Lucy ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Luce, kumohon.. Jangan menangis.." kata Natsu, lalu menarik napas berat, "Aku tau mungkin aku akan lama kembali.. Sebab Zeref akan menghukumku.. Tapi tenanglah, karena aku yakin.. Ayahku akan segera kembali. Dan kalaupun tidak, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.. Untuk dapat menemuimu.." lanjut Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk pelan sambil menatap mata onyx Natsu. Perlahan-lahan, kedua ujung bibirnya ia naikan. Ia tersenyum untuk seorang Natsu. Dan begitupun Natsu yang menampakan senyum manisnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, senyuman kepercayaan telah terukir. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga...

Cup!

Natsu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Lucy. Bibir Natsu dan Lucy seakan-akan terkaitkan. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 menit, hingga ciuman mereka terlepas karena kehabisan napas.

"Luce, aku mencintaimu.." kata Natsu.

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu Natsu.. Tepatilah janjimu" kata Lucy.

"Kau juga, Luce.. Tepatilah janjimu" katanya yang kini mrnampakan grins khasnya.

#DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!# Petasan mulai meledak ke langit, cahaya berwarna-warni mulai bermunculan di langit. Membuat Natsu dan Lucy menatap ke arah langit yang kini terlihat sangat indah.

"Selamat tahun baru, Natsu.." kata Lucy.

"Selamat tahun baru... Luce..." ucap Natsu bersamaan dengan hilangnya ia dari hadapan Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum, namun kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya, "Natsu.. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.. Sayonara, Natsu~"

"Dan selamat tahun baru, readers"

* * *

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

Ne, minna! Bagaimana? Suka tidak dengan ceritanya? :)

Semoga iya yaah, gomennasai kalau romancenya dikit atau alurnya cepet. Soalnya words-nya sudah kebanyakan. Gomenne watashi!

Endingnya ngegantung ya? Hehe, gomen.. Kalau diceritain lagi jadinya kepanjangan.. Tapi kalau readers mau sih nanti kubuat sequel deh. Itupun kalau sempet dan kalau ada yang mau..

OOC? Mungkin begitu.. Tapi aku juga bingung, kalau tentang Dewa musti gimana supaya ga OOC dan ditaruh di genre apa.. Ya sudah, kubuat Romance & Adventure saja.

Yosshi! Kalau begitu selesai sudah cerita ini, dan..

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA!"_**

Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya, jaa ne! Jangan lupa review ya!

Oh ya, saya juga ingin berbagi foto tahun baru dengan kalian (jika kalian mau), kalaian bisa lihat di twitterku ( HimikiChan_FFN)/ Instagram (Himiki-chan)/ Tumblr (himiki-chan). Yosshi, arigatou gozaimasu, minna! ^^ Selamat bermalam ria! :D


End file.
